Currently excellent digital data transfer services are available in well connected areas where fibre-optic networks and new terrestrial wireless technologies permit the movement of very large volumes of data at very high speeds. However this level of sufficient telecommunications infrastructure is primarily limited to densely populated areas of the world.
Existing geostationary earth orbit (GEO) satellites do provide relatively high data volume transfer services but are inherently limited to specific regions, with coverage typically over or near land only. Most of these also provide much lower data rates as their goal is to service large numbers of users each demanding a relatively smaller capacity. There are very few wideband transponders as most are limited to about 72 MHz, and even these would require a large antenna to operate at the necessarily high data rates to transfer massive volumes of data.
Although timeliness of delivery for small (i.e. up to tens of megabytes) data files is generally fast, the same is not true for larger data files with such transponder bandwidth or antenna size limitations. In addition this method places costly equipment requirements on the user, and transponder capacity required for very large data files is typically not available on a consistent, long-term basis. Furthermore the time required to transfer such large files at these bandwidths requires a long and uninterrupted connection making such methods especially impractical for shipboard or mobile use. Moreover, many of such existing systems induce errors in the act of transmitting the data, which at times can amount to substantial losses of data in such a large data transfer.
Even the data volumes supported by new internet satellites is generally low, as they are designed for asymmetric internet-type usage with slow transmit rates and high receive rates. As such, internet satellites cannot support the data rates required to transfer large data files in a timely manner. Additionally, as above, many of these satellites are GEO satellites dedicated to large regional markets and subjected to certain regulations and/or technical hurdles.
In many cases the transfer of large data files is accomplished through the courier of physical media. Ignoring loss of transmitted packages, such couriers achieve a much greater rate of delivering relatively error-free data over the wireless transmission methods noted above. Further, such couriers can be considered more secure than wireless broadcast methods. However, access to conventional courier service generally does not extend to remote areas, particularly in a timely manner, and shipments are susceptible to large delays, such as processing through customs. The courier method for bulk data transfer tends to be labour intensive and shuttling of physical media by helicopter from ocean going vessels, while near shore, is extremely costly and not practical farther off shore.
Many data sources and sinks located in remote areas do not, as of yet, have access to sufficient, or cost effective, services for the bulk transfer of data. Users in remote locations, with no viable options for transferal of large volumes of data, where complex computations or analyses are required are often forced to maintain significant de-centralized infrastructure and personnel to process the data on-site, which is operationally expensive when such options are even available.